Hogwarts Staff Room Stories
by Jean Phoenix Soul
Summary: Un nuevo profesor de adivinación llega al colegio en una de las épocas más oscuras del mundo mágico. Cómo influirá en la vida de los profesores de Hogwarts el hecho de que por segunda vez las fuerzas oscuras hayan revivido?
1. Prologue

Prólogo  
  
Cuando las sombras lo cubran todo  
y ya no se pueda confiar ni en un hermano,  
que alguien se apiade de nosotros.  
  
Diez años después de que el famoso Harry Potter y Albus Dumbledore, los dos magos más famosos de la historia de la magia, murieran heroicamente junto con muchos de los mejores magos de Inglaterra, uniendo sus fuerzas en un ataque kamikaze que terminó finalmente con Lord Voldemort, la mayor parte de los estudiantes de Hogwarts habían quedado huérfanos y vivían con tíos o abuelos, o cualquier familiar muggle o lo suficientemente viejo o débil como para no haber sido reclutado por el Ministerio de la Magia, para la batalla que dio fin a la era oscura en que estaban viviendo.  
  
Los tiempos estaban cambiando nuevamente, y el corto período de paz comprado con la sangre de aquellos que se unieron a Dumbledore y al Ministerio de la Magia, estaba llegando a su fin nuevamente. Un grupo de magos oscuros autodenominados "Supremacía de la Sangre Pura", cuyas siglas SSP eran temidas por todos los magos. El grupo, formado cuatro años después de la caída del Señor Oscuro, había ido cobrando fuerza y en los seis años que llevaban juntos, habían atormentando a la sociedad mágica de una manera más cruenta que la de Voldemort ya que eran numerosos, estaban bien organizados y a demás de permanecer en el anonimato, tenían sucursales en toda Europa.  
  
En la joven sociedad mágica que aún intentaba recuperarse de las pérdidas y que iba creciendo lentamente, ya nadie confiaba en nadie, y no se salía a la calle después de las nueve de la noche. Los muggles continuaban con su existencia monótona ignorantes de la oscura época que estaban pasando los magos de Inglaterra.  
  
El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, también se vio afectado por esos cambios. Todos los profesores habían muerto en batalla, a excepción de Hagrid, quien se encargó de Hogwarts durante los dos años que permaneció cerrado por falta de personal luego de la caída del innombrable. Y ahora que el colegio llevaba ocho años activo, aún quedaban secuelas de la batalla.  
  
La escasez de profesores capacitados había obligado al nuevo director Augusto Marduk, a reclutar profesores demasiado jóvenes para sus puestos, ya que apenas le llevaban cinco o seis años a los alumnos mayores. En la vida diaria de los profesores en el castillo, mantener la disciplina y el respeto por la institución y los profesores, se volvió una tarea casi imposible. 


	2. Chapter One

Capitulo uno  
  
Hogwarts por dentro  
  
Tu sola imagen, el mas dulce de los recuerdos, juventud.  
Te llevare para siempre, prendido contra mi pecho.  
  
El Expreso de Hogwarts estaba a punto de salir, y el profesor Thompson se despidió rápidamente de su hermana Sarah y su demacrada madre adoptiva, que había hecho un esfuerzo especial para ir a despedirlo a la estación junto con la niña que no tendría más de diez años.  
  
Sarah, era de cabello rubio como lo había sido su padre, y de vivaces ojos celestes como los de su madre, muerta hace años. Llevaba un vestido floreado de verano y una bincha con flores que realmente la hacía parecer una princesa de un cuento de hadas. Iba de la mano de una mujer de casi sesenta años, muy obesa y con el cabello marrón por los hombros. El sombrero azul que llevaba puesto hacía juego con la amplia pollera y la gigantesca camisa. Su rostro no delataba su edad. Estaba ojerosa y caminaba con dificultad, pero a pesar de todo sonreía al acomodarle el cuello de la camisa a su hijo.  
  
Cuando el tren cuando este se ponía en marcha, Jack subió a uno de los vagones destinados a los profesores que no se quedaron en el castillo durante el verano. Era la primera vez que volvía a subir al Expreso de Hogwarts, desde que había terminado sus estudios cuatro años atrás, en esa renombrada escuela. El no hubiera aceptado el cargo, pero su mejor amigo de cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, estaba enseñando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ahí, y acepto emocionado por volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo, aunque desconocía quienes ocupaban los demás cargos. Tras una corta entrevista con el director de la escuela, a fines del año lectivo anterior, todo quedó arreglado para que comenzara a enseñar en lugar de la profesora Sapphire, quien había renunciado para casarse.  
  
Las tres profesoras que se encontraban en el compartimiento lo ayudaron a acomodar su baúl en el portaequipajes. Al sentarse, fue objeto de la curiosidad de sus nuevas compañeras de trabajo, que tenían aspecto alegre y animado ante la perspectiva de otro año en Hogwarts, ya que a todas, les recordaba a sus no tan lejanos años en que recorrían esos mismos pasillos como estudiantes. El encontrarlas de tan buen humor sorprendió a Jack, quien era una persona seria y se tomaba muy a pecho lo delicado de la situación del mundo mágico en ese momento.  
  
A su lado, estaba sentada una mujer de aproximadamente su misma edad. Su cabello era negro como la noche, y contrastaba a la perfección con su piel pálida mientras que su corsé rojo oscuro, le daba un aire medieval.  
  
En frente de ella, estaba sentada una mujer embarazada que vestía una túnica verde y parecía algo mayor que él. Era de cabello corto, rubio y alegres ojos azules, tenía sus manos ocupadas en un tejido de color amarillo, y a su lado, se hallaba otra profesora: de una cabellera increíblemente larga, rubia y ondulada sobre la cual estaba sentada, mirándolo curiosa con sus ojos tan verdes como los de él. –Cómo te llamás? –Preguntó esta última animadamente. –Espero no te importe que te tutee. –Jack Thompson, soy el nuevo profesor de adivinación. –Respondió el émpata, sintiéndose intimidado por todas esas mujeres, porque si bien estaba acostumbrado a que lo miraran las mujeres, era de naturaleza tímida y humilde. –Bienvenido a Hogwarts Jack. –Le contestó la misma profesora. –Mi nombre es Melian Scent y doy Herbología, ella es Tarja Turunen de Historia de la magia. –Dijo refiriéndose a la mujer del corsé. –Y la multitud a mi izquierda es Alyssa Blizz, la instructora de vuelo. La mujer embarazada sonrió ante el comentario de Melian y los cuatro pasaron el resto del viaje conversando sobre sus expectativas para ese año.  
  
La ceremonia de selección y la cena transcurrieron tranquilamente para todos, tanto profesores como alumnos, estaban demasiado cansados por el largo viaje en tren como para armar demasiado alboroto. El discurso del director Marduk incluyó la presentación de los nuevos profesores de Adivinación y Estudios Muggle, y la por todos conocida advertencia acerca del bosque que se encontraba en los terrenos del colegio que, dada la situación del mundo mágico, era más válida que nunca.  
  
No todos los profesores habían acudido a la cena de bienvenida, porque alegando que no se sentían bien, siempre se podía obtener el permiso del director para perdérsela. Después de todo, algunos de ellos apenas habían dejado la adolescencia un par de años antes. Luego de la cena, la mayoría de los profesores se reunió en la sala de profesores a descansar y charlar animadamente, ya sin restricciones, por encontrarse los alumnos en sus respectivas salas comunes y más precisamente en sus camas.  
  
Astra Scarlett, la profesora de astronomía, pelirroja de ojos azules, sexy y extremadamente flirt, conversaba con el profesor de Estudios Muggle, y su cuñado, el profesor de Occlumencia, acerca de la posibilidad de convencer a Hagrid, de implementar un programa de reproducción de Snidget Dorados como parte del programa de ese año, lo que no solo sería muy instructivo para los alumnos, sino que contribuiría evitar la extinción de dichas aves mágicas.  
  
–Los magos también tienen especies en extinción? –Preguntó el inocente Muggle Teegan Kovit, el profesor de Estudios Muggle, el primer no mago en entrar en Hogwarts. –Si, y también otras que quieren extinguirnos. –Contestó en tono jocoso Hugh Vareen, el profesor de Occlumencia. –Como las acromántulas, unas arañas gigantes que... –Iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por Astra. –...O los SSP que son magos superinteligentes y poderosos, pero como no tienen sentimientos sino sangre fría y resentimiento contra los muggles, no merecen ser incluidos dentro de la categoría de personas, sino con las criaturas mágicas más peligrosas. –Dijo con tono de ultratumba, mitad como broma y mitad en serio. Hugh se puso serio como si creyera que el tema no daba para bromas y para dárselo a entender le contestó secamente. –Vas a confundir al pobre Teegan, Astra. Ya bastante tiene con aprenderse todos los nombres de las criaturas mágicas y eso. A demás, los Supremacía de la Sangre Pura no son para bromas. Están asesinando gente ahí afuera ahora mismo, ya no es sólo problema de los franceses, están por toda Europa. –Hablaba seriamente y se veía la preocupación dibujada en su rostro. Esa expresión lo hacía parecer diez años mayor de lo que realmente era. –Son el peor grupo de magos tenebrosos de la historia. Aún peores que los mortífagos en su momento, son... –Hizo una pausa y miró a Teegan de reojo. –...los que mataron a los padres de la mejor amiga de Luna. –Aclaró con un aire triste y una mueca de dolor en el rostro.  
  
Luna era hija de muggles, la hermana mayor de Teegan y la esposa de Hugh, estaba en un coma desde hacía tres meses, porque Hugh tenía el mal de ojo, y al mirarla con enojado a los ojos durante una pelea, le causó tanto daño que ella no volvió a despertarse. El hijo de ambos, Mark, que el día del incidente cumplía tres años, fue a vivir con sus abuelos maternos, quienes no querían que ese 'asesino', como llamaban a Hugh, criara a su nieto entre 'gente rara'.  
  
La amiga de Luna era una bruja muy alegre y sincera, siempre dispuesta a luchar por lo que creía correcto, con más convicción aún ya que estaba en el último año de la carrera de Auror y tenía excelentes notas. Ella se opuso a cooperar con algunos miembros de la SSP y la mataron luego de torturarla, pero ella se mantuvo fiel a sus creencias hasta el final y no reveló el secreto que guardaba.  
  
Astra notó la expresión de Hugh y decidió cambiar el tema, como tantas veces lo había el hecho por ella en otras ocasiones.  
  
–Parece que va a llover. –Dijo mirando los relámpagos por una ventana . –Espero que se despeje para la noche o voy a tener que posponer la primera clase del año. El profesor de Occlumencia, captó el favor que Astra le había hecho, y sonrió un poco, mientras le agradecía telepáticamente por derivar la atención del profesor de Estudios Muggle hacia otros temas más superficiales. A Teegan lo había afectado mucho el incidente con su hermana, pero no guardó rencor a su cuñado y mejor amigo, ni siquiera cuando sus padres lo echaron de casa por defender a Hugh. Ellos dos eran como hermanos, y el profesor de Estudios Muggle, era como un niño entre todos esos magos, y por su condición de muggle sentía por ellos un respeto y una admiración desmesurados que se complementaban con su falta de autoestima y complejo de inferioridad, hasta hacerle adoptar, en algunos casos, actitudes serviles, dignas de elfos domésticos. –Así parece, aunque yo espero que sí llueva durante mi clase, y si es con relámpagos mejor, me va a servir de para explicar a los alumnos acerca de la electricidad y sus usos. –Comentó Teegan. –Todo va a salir bien, muchos chicos son de familias muggle. –Lo alentó Hugh. –Es verdad, lo peor que puede pasar es que se duerman en clase. –Bromeó Astra. –Al menos en tu clase es menos probable, las mías son siempre de noche. –Le sonrió y le palmeó la mano que el muggle tenía apoyada en el apoyabrazos del sofá, para darle ánimos. Hugh vio eso y sonrió negando con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados. "Esta mujer no tiene cura" Pensó divertido. Había entrado como profesor ese mismo año de modo que no tenía experiencia previa, porque solían mantenerlo sus padres. Le tomó semanas a Hugh lograr convencer al director Marduk que le dejara dar clases en Hogwarts, y fue casi un milagro que se lo permitieran. Normalmente los muggles no daban clases en un colegio de Magia y menos en el más prestigioso de todos los colegios de magos como era Hogwarts. Por más que necesitaran profesores desesperadamente, no podían bajar el nivel de excelencia. Finalmente el director había aceptado tomarlo a prueba, y Hugh lo fue a buscar la noche anterior al comienzo del año escolar para protegerlo de lo que pudiera pasarle. –Gracias, ustedes son muy amables, no deberían tomarse tantas molestias por alguien como yo. –Comentó Teegan agradecido. –No digas 'alguien como yo', Teeg, sos tan digno como cualquier profesor. –Le reprendió Hugh cariñosamente. Astra asintió sonriendo para tranquilizarlo. –Los profesores somos todos colegas y nadie es mejor que nadie... –Le aseguró la pelirroja. Querés chocolate? – Preguntó después descolgadamente. Los tres rieron y volvieron a cambiar de tema, comiendo el chocolate que Astra había preparado ella misma y al que se había hecho casi adicta. Era un privilegio que no engordara.  
  
Así siguieron hablando largo rato, y poco a poco la sala de profesores se fue vaciando, a medida que el personal docente se retiraba a sus cuartos, hasta que sólo quedaron Jack y su amigo Matthew Dark, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que tomaban té antes de irse a dormir.  
  
–Sabías que Tessa está enseñando en Hogwarts? – Preguntó Matt a su amigo tomando un sorbo de té. –Tess? –Preguntó a su vez Jack poniéndose pálido. –Tessa Marshall? Rectificó. –Si, TU Tess, como le decías. – Dijo con una sonrisa cómplice, aunque Jack tenía cara seria, casi de enojo. –NO es mi Tess... tal vez lo era, pero ya no. Porqué no me avisaste que estaba en Hogwarts? – Se lo notaba bastante alterado. –Cuál es el problema? Tranquilo Jackie, todavía estás a tiempo de ir a saludarla. No bajó a comer porque no se sentía bien, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo, pero estoy seguro de que tenía miedo de verte. –Matthew se rió. –Saludarla? Si me hubieras avisado que estaba no habría aceptado el empleo. –Dijo visiblemente molesto con su amigo. –Y no me digas Jackie. Añadió todavía molesto. Era Tessa quien lo llamaba de ese modo, aunque Matt ignoró los reproches de su amigo y continuó hablando. –Deberías ir a verla antes de dormir, quién sabe?. –Sugirió el rubio guiñando un ojo –Donde hubo fuego... –El no conocía los límites de hasta dónde algo era una broma y cuándo se le estaba yendo la mano. Todavía actuaba como un adolescente y siempre hacía bromas de mal gusto. Jack sintió el impulso de levantarse y golpearlo, a pesar de que el no era violento, pero se contuvo y contestó ya más tranquilo. –No pensaste en madurar alguna vez? Seguís siendo un estudiante de quinto. Siempre tomándote todo a risa... –Jack se pasó una mano por la cara tratando de calmarse del todo y tomar el control de la situación. – Nunca te tomás algo enserio? –No, nunca. –Dijo Matt sonriéndole tranquilo como si nada, a la vez que se levantaba del sofá. Jack era el único que se alteraba cuando ellos hablaban. –Pobre Tessa, se había hecho tantas ilusiones... –Comentó haciéndose el distraído para no dejar que se enfriara. Le divertía mucho molestar a Jack, y había sido así desde que se conocieron en su época de alumnos de Hogwarts. Jack también se paró como si fuera a irse de la habitación. –Ese es justamente el problema con ella: que se hace demasiadas ilusiones, pero ella y yo somos solamente amigos y nada más que eso, es mi otra hermanita. Vas a dejar de provocarme? Bastante tengo ya sin tener que soportar tus jueguitos. Llevo años tratando de hacerla entender eso y espero que al menos haya conseguido novio desde la última vez que nos vimos! – Dijo ahora levantando el tono de voz un poco enfadado. Sin darse cuenta se había puesto de pie. –Pues no tengo novio. – Dijo suavemente una aterciopelada voz femenina detrás de él, mientras el profesor Dark se retorcía por aguantar la risa, ya que a diferencia de Jack, la había visto llegar.  
  
Tessa acababa de entrar en la sala de profesores, vistiendo sólo un camisón largo de raso blanco, y unas pantuflas de felpa haciendo juego. Su cabello era negro como la noche y rizado, resaltando su piel clara como la luna y sus ojos grises. Lo llevaba suelto y le caía por las espalda hasta las caderas.  
  
Cuánto había escuchado ella, Jack no lo sabía, pero se sonrojó de sólo pensarlo y no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos. Quien no la conociera pensaría que había escuchado todo al ver su mirada triste, pero Matt, Jack y ella habían sido inseparables desde primer año, a pesar de que estaban en casas distintas, y sabían que su mirada siempre reflejaba tristeza, aún cuando ella estaba contenta. Era justamente esa mirada triste, lo que hacía que Jack, inconscientemente siempre fuera sobre protector con su amiga, e intentaba no herirla si podía evitarlo, pero le molestaba que ella lo acosara constantemente y tenía que admitir que muchas veces ella parecía pedir a gritos que la pusieran en su lugar. Si había dicho todo eso había sido por las provocaciones de Matt y no porque el deseara decir semejantes cosas ni mucho menos hacerle daño a su frágil amiga, que era de llanto fácil. Ella tenía que comprender lo que el le dijo muchas veces: que si habían salido, fue sólo porque ella prácticamente lo obligó, y que de todas formas eso había sido hacía mucho tiempo y la gente con el tiempo cambia. Habían estado saliendo por tres años, hasta que él la dejó repentinamente sin darle explicaciones, un mes antes de terminar la escuela.  
  
–Así que los rumores eran ciertos. – Dijo ella tranquilamente antes de sentarse en un sillón de dos cuerpos. – Jack Thompson, el mejor médium y émpata de nuestros tiempos, enseñando en Hogwarts, quien lo hubiera creído! –Tessa sabía disimular bien sus sentimientos cuando quería y en ese momento se esforzaba por no demostrar hasta qué punto las palabras de Jack la habían herido.  
  
Sonreía al hablar, pero había algo en sus ojos que demostraba lo agridulce que era para ella volver a encontrarse con él. En su interior, la alegría de volver a verlo se mezclaba con la tristeza de saber que ya no le pertenecía. No era tonta y conocía tan bien los sentimientos de Jack como él mismo se concía. Así y todo, no podía evitar soñar, era lo único que le daba fuerzas y la animaba: la esperanza, ya no de tener algo con él, pero de poder verlo auque sea un rato todos los días en el almuerzo, y de verlo bien, feliz, tal era su obsesión con su mejor amigo, el nuevo profesor de adivinación.  
  
–Así parece. – Dijo Jack con un suspiro. –De modo que cumpliste tu sueño de dedicarte a la docencia, qué estás enseñando? –Transfiguración, lo que siempre quise enseñar, y tengo que admitir que el viejo profesor Octavius Lestrangue no estaba tan errado como yo solía creer. –Admitió con una pequeña sonrisa. Matt se sintió de más y aprovechando que se había levantado durante su charla con Jack, se preparó para irse, ignorando las miradas suplicantes de su amigo, que le rogaba que no se fuera. –Mañana tengo que madrugar, chicos, así que me voy llendo. –Dijo con un brillo travieso en sus ojos azules, que tenía clavados en los de su amigo. Enseguida desapareció de la vista de ambos. –Porqué no te sentás, Jack? Si no estás muy cansado podríamos charlar un rato, hace tanto que no nos vemos. –Tessa reprimió un suspiro. –Cómo está Sarah? Al no ocurrírsele ninguna excusa válida para irse, se rindió y se sentó en el sofá más alejado que pudo, sin que llegara a parecer a propósito. En el fondo el también sentía curiosidad por saber cómo le había estado yendo en ese tiempo, pero a la vez deseaba desaparecer de la vergüenza que Matt le había hecho pasar provocándolo a propósito para dejarlo mal parado. –Perdon por lo que dije, estuvo de mas. –Jack se escuchó decir a si mismo.  
  
–No dijiste nada que no me mereciera. –Le aseguró ella con firmeza. Él iba a protestar pero un gesto de la mano de ella lo detuvo y en cambio contestó lo que ella le había preguntado anteriormente. –Sarah está bien, se quedó en casa con mamá y estaba bastante molesta porque me vine, pero alguien tiene que trabajar. Al menos hasta que pueda heredar la herencia de papá. – Comentó cansado y pensativo. La condición de la herencia decía que él debía estar casado para poder disponer del dinero, aunque podía utilizar las propiedades si así lo deseaba. Tessa sabía eso y no pudo evitar sonreír. 'Entonces no está casado' Pensó.  
  
–Tu mamá ya no trabaja? – Preguntó extrañada. Hasta donde ella sabía, no conocía mujer muggle más activa que la madre adoptiva de Jack, cuyo rostro se ensombreció al oír la pregunta. –Dejó de trabajar el año pasado, tiene lo que los muggles llaman tumor cerebral, así que pasa mucho tiempo en casa, durmiendo. – Dijo con la mirada perdida en las llamas que bailaban en el hogar. Aunque su verdadera madre había muerto hacía mucho, él se había encariñado con la señora Duboir y Sarah aún no sabía que no era su verdadera madre, ya que apenas tenía diez años y estuvo al cuidado de la señora Duboir desde que tenía meses.  
  
Tessa no supo que decir. Se cambió de asiento para sentarse junto a él y le tomó la mano. Él se dejó. Le costaba mucho llevarle la contra a Tessa, en gran medida debido al carácter fuerte de ella, pero en parte porque todavía tenía la costumbre que le quedó de cuando eran pareja, de dejarse hacer cosas por ella. –Perdón, no sabía. – Dijo avergonzada y apenada a la vez. –Como lo está tomando Sarah? –Está atravesando una etapa de negación. –Y vos como estás? –Preguntó delicadamente, rodeándolo con un brazo con la familiaridad que data de una vieja costumbre. –Estoy bien, TENGO que estar bien. – Dijo más para si mismo que para ella, y ambos se quedaron callados unos minutos. –Tess, ya son las dos y media de la mañana. No duermo hace más de treinta horas, podemos hablar mañana? – Rogó más que preguntó. No tenía nada de sueño, aunque era cierto que no había dormido bien en varios días, pero no quería hablar de sus problemas familiares, al menos en ese momento. –Si, perdón por retenerte, debes estar cansado por el viaje. Mejor andá a dormir. – Dijo palmeándole el hombro con cariño, antes de levantarse y sonreírle con esa sonrisa triste que era su marca característica.  
  
Jack también se levantó y de camino a la puerta le dio un beso en la frente como en los viejos tiempos. –Hasta mañana, hermanita. – Lo dijo cariñosamente, pero apenas remarcando la última palabra para que no se le olvidara su promesa de no acosarlo más. –Es bueno volver a verte.  
  
Astra, que pasaba las noches mirando las estrellas en su observatorio, ubicado en la parte superior de la torre más alta del castillo: la torre de Astronomía; casi nunca bajaba a desayunar, y estaba desaparecida entre sus sábanas de satén rojo oscuro hasta el almuerzo, tales eran los lujos que podían darse los pocos profesores que sólo dictaban clase por las noches.  
  
Esa noche, luego de dejar la sala de profesores, se dirigió al cuarto de Melian Scent, la rubia profesora de Herbología, que era lo más parecido que Astra tenía a una amiga en Hogwarts. No porque se llevara mal con sus demás compañeras de trabajo, sino porque sus horarios simplemente no coincidían y Melian se las arreglaba para dormirse relativamente tarde y madrugar a la vez sin necesitar de un giratiempo.  
  
El carácter de la profesora de Herbología era muy cambiante, generalmente contrariaba a todo el mundo y tenía una marcada tendencia a enojarse y ser sarcástica, pero en cambio, era dulce cuando estaba de buen humor. Era por eso que sólo Astra la soportaba, ya habiéndose acostumbrado a sus rachas, había aprendido a manejarse con ella, siendo mejores amigas cuando Melian estaba de buen humor, y prácticamente la ignorándola cuando se enojaba. En cuanto se calmaba, Melian iba a pedirle perdón y todo quedaba arreglado.  
  
Ambas mujeres estaban sentadas en la cama adoselada rodeada de plantas, que era donde pasaban las veladas conversando. La rubia, tres años más joven, no tenía familia y tampoco se le conocían amigos o novios fuera de la escuela. Su habitación parecía una extensión de los invernaderos y había hecho de Astra, su confidente, aunque la otra, por su parte, hablaba mucho para no decir nada importante, y era muy reservada respecto a sus asuntos, aún con su amiga, dando varias vueltas antes de cambiar de tema cuando le hacían preguntas personales.  
  
–En serio? Y de qué se trata? – Preguntó Astra con curiosidad, ofreciéndole un chocolate con estrellas y planetas de chocolate blanco encima, a la vez que ella mordisqueaba otro igual. Melian rechazó la oferta con un gesto de su mano. –Es un proyecto a largo plazo para los alumnos de cuarto año... Conocés los Hongos dulces Mitis? – Preguntó aún sabiendo que la respuesta sería una negativa, lo cual Astra confirmo sacudiendo su melena de fuego negativamente. –Son unos hongos comestibles creados con magia por una comunidad estadounidense muy cerrada. Llaman a su territorio Mycogen y se dedican a la agricultura mediante la mágia, pero son TAN cerrados que sólo ellos tienen la receta de esos hongos comestibles... –Melian dudó acerca de seguir hablando y finalmente aceptó la barrita de chocolate que había despreciado antes. Ella era así, siempre primero decía que no para luego arrepentirse. La curiosidad en los ojos de su amiga la hizo continuar. – Este verano, un... contacto mío me consiguió unos cuantos y planeaba reproducirlos para consumirlos como golosinas en Hogwarts, porque son ligeramente dulces. –Y quién es ese hombre? – Preguntó Astra, mirándola con suspicacia. Ella podía oler ese tipo de cosas a miles de kilómetros de distancia. –Quién te dijo que era un hombre? – Se defendió rápidamente, haciéndose la ofendida. – Bien puede ser una mujer, no sabés nada al respecto. – Dijo fríamente y mirándola con desconfianza. Estaba empezando a ponerse de mal humor y era mejor calmarla que aguantarla. –Vamos, a mi no me podés engañar, no seas tímida. – Le guiñó un ojo. Esa noche no le importó tener que soportarla enojada. – Pero está bien que conozcas a alguien, de que sirve estar sola y aburrida como un hongo entre las frías paredes de piedra del castillo? –Astra había puesto el dedo en la llaga y Melian no pudo evitar que se le notara en la cara, era muy transparente y su cara siempre reflejaba sus pensamientos. –El placer de pasear sola y en paz por los invernaderos, rodeada de tanta vida, de tantos colores y olores, sin tener que preocuparse por complacer los deseos de ningún hombre, es algo que nunca entenderías, vos que siempre andás acechando a una presa distinta sin mirar sobre qué plantas te estás parando. – Contestó ácidamente, aunque no estaba siendo sincera. –Y hablando de presas, a qué víctima inocente pensás perseguir para clavarle tus garras este año? –Se notaba que trataba de desquitarse por la desfachatez de la otra. –Siempre tan dulce, Melian. –Comentó con sarcasmo levantándose de la cama. Mejor dejar a la fiera sola para que se calmara. –Pena que a demás de envidiosa seas amarga. – Dijo a modo de saludo antes de salir por la puerta, la cual, dos segundos después, fue golpeada por un almohadón que cruzó los aires, para golpear donde había estado Astra.  
  
Ese tipo de discusiones eran normales entre ellas y ambas estaban tan acostumbradas a la forma de ser de la otra, que hubieran podido fácilmente llevarse bien, pero en sus subconscientes seguían peleando como niñas de primaria para combatir la monótona vida del castillo.  
  
De camino a su dormitorio, se encontró con Hugh, que volvía de la biblioteca con un montón de libros de Occlumencia en los brazos, para preparar su próxima clase. No es que los necesitara, pues podía leer mentes sin usar el hechizo 'legilimens' y cerrar la suya tan bien que ni el mejor de los magos podía leérsela sin que el quisiera. Era un don natural que le había significado, junto con su mal de ojo, llevar una vida distinta al del resto de las personas, aún cuando era tan sólo un niño.  
  
–Hey Astra, siempre despierta, eh? – Comentó cordialmente sin mirarla a los ojos. El la trataba como si fuera una niña pequeña y a veces eso la irritaba mucho, pero otras se lo agradecía. Hugh era la única persona de Hogwarts con quien ella no flirteaba, a excepción tal vez del director, pues ni los alumnos se salvaban a su coqueteo. Astra sonrió a modo de saludo. –Se hace lo que se puede, pero todavía no alcanzo a Melui. Ambos rieron divertidos y sus risas resonaron en los pasillos desiertos. Eran más de las 2 de la mañana, pero Hugh no tenía clase hasta la tarde y no madrugaba tanto como otros profesores, ya que sus clases las tomaban sólo los alumnos de 5to a 7mo.  
  
Melui era la profesora de Runas Antiguas y era medio elfo, por parte de su madre que era Teleri. Eso explicaba el hecho de que no necesitaba dormir, sólo descansaba un par de horas diarias y pasaba el resto de las noches, ya con Astra en la torre de astronomía, ya sola en su habitación leyendo y estudiando.  
  
–Y Teeg? – Preguntó la profesora, sabiendo que Teegan y Hugh eran inseparables. Teegan se sentía inseguro en las multitudes y en los espacios grandes y vacíos como era el castillo de noche, ya que era algo tímido y asustadizo. Un típico muggle 'nene de mamá'. –Durmiendo, ya sabés que nunca se queda más de las doce. – Sonrió como si hablara de su hijo en lugar de su cuñado. Astra miró su reloj. –No sabía que era tan tarde. – Dijo seria, una de las expresiones poco comunes en ella, que sonreía siempre. El asintió en silencio, para luego agregar: –Tomás una taza de té? –Gracias, pero creo que me vuelvo a mi cuarto, me muero de sueño... –Vos sueño? Mañana nieva! –Dijo en broma. Apenas estaba terminando el verano. Los dos rieron. –Es que mañana me toca repartir horarios... como soy la tutora de Gryffindor. –Luego de eso, cada uno se fue a su habitación.  
  
Melui estaba sentada en su escritorio de Mallorn tallado por ella misma, como el resto de sus muebles, cuando un ave grande como un águila, pero de color dorado, hizo sonar su pico contra la ventana para atraer su atención. La medio elfo se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana, para abrirle al ave mensajera de su medio hermano. El era un elfo de sangre pura, y vivía con su esposa y tres hijos en Lothlorien, donde ella a veces los visitaba. Cada uno de sus sobrinos, tenía más años que cinco generaciones de mortales sumados, y aún no habían alcanzado la madurez.  
  
La profesora de Runas Antiguas, era una persona callada y pensativa, la antítesis de Astra. De cabello negro y lacio, por debajo de los hombros, y ojos gris plata. Hubiera pasado por humana, de no ser por sus orejas puntiagudas y su mirada sabia y benevolente, que denotaba la sabiduría de muchos milenios, encerrada en ese cuerpo que no aparentaba más de veinticinco. Se parecía mucho a su padre mortal en su aspecto físico, pero aunque había heredado la personalidad de los Eldar, ella siempre sería el híbrido cuervo negro en la familia de elfos rubios.  
  
El ave traía una nota atada a su pata con hilo plateado, Melui la tomó y desató el trozo de pergamino, escrito en un idioma que sólo ella y su gente conocían. Tras leerlo se masajeó las sienes, intentando aliviar su dolor de cabeza y cuando se dio por vencida, se tiró en su lecho a descansar un rato. Las noticias no eran buenas, y aunque podrían haber sido peores, la dejaron preocupada. 


End file.
